Remember Not To Forget
by heldogtertjie
Summary: There's only one way to deal with an irrational Norma. One-shot. [Rated M for a reason...] [Thanks to aprivatetrap for the motivation!]


**A/N: More unapologetic smut! I'm starting to get over the tiny bit of shame I feel for writing such filth...**

"You should be working, you know…" he whispered softly. Lazily Norma opened one eye as she felts his warm breath against her ear. "It's not good for the motel owner to slack off and sleep on the job." She knew he was just teasing her, but she was slightly annoyed for being disturbed just as she was drifting off, and still highly irked at Romero. With an indignant sigh, she crossed her arms over her chest, rolled her eyes, and looked away. Straightening up, Romero gave her a perplexed look. "What's wrong?" he questioned. "Nothing. Everything is fine." she replied, busying herself with the paperwork she had neglected. He placed a concerned hand on her shoulder. "That pout on your face says otherwise."

"I said everything is fine!" she repeated with a glare, shrugging off his hand and slamming the pen against the desk.

"Oh come on Norma! It's obvious everything is not fine!" he started, locking his gaze with hers. "Now stop acting like a child!"

"Child?!" she snapped as she stood up abruptly, nearly knocking him off balance. "I'm not the one who keeps leaving the toilet seat up!"

"What?!" he huffed indignantly. "That's what this is all about?!" He was quickly losing patience with her little bout of anger.

She stepped closer and snarled, "I've asked you repeatedly to just put down the damn toilet seat, and you just couldn't be bothered! It's obvious you don't care about me!"

"You think I don't care about you just because I forget about a toilet seat?!" he hissed and leaned in close. Temper flaring now too, his hands clamped around her biceps and he backed her against the nearest wall. He was lucky she liked him so much or she would have brought her knee up between his legs. But he had her cornered.

Romero just looked at her – scowled really – and then shook his head. Even as well as she knew him, she couldn't place the emotion. But it didn't matter, because a moment later he apparently decided that talking to an irrational Norma wasn't helping, and he crushed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. His mouth was insistent against hers and he swiped his tongue along her lower lip, hands careening towards her hips. He grunted and angled his head deeper into the kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Though her own tongue was not completely docile. Her hands, which were planted against his chest to stop him, wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, and he took the opportunity to thrust his knee upwards between her thighs. Ripping his mouth from hers he palmed her breast and sought out her hardened nipple through the thin cotton of her shirt, the material creating a delicious friction. His other hand snaked down the smooth expanse of her stomach.

With that, her eyes snapped open. She knew where this was heading. What the hell was she doing?! This was the motel office and- "No, Alex! We have to stop!" she spluttered, though she made no attempt to move away or extricate his hand. He smirked at her as his fingers plunged beneath the waistband of her pants, teasing her lightly through her underwear, and smiling in a faintly self- congratulatory way as he felt the dripping wetness. "You still say that, even though you're wet right down to your asshole." He pressed against her clit, and she moaned as he started rubbing feverishly.

"I can't-! Mm-! Ah! Sto-! Oh f-!" This was insane. They shouldn't be doing this here. But damn, she wanted it. And he wanted it.

She was about to protest again when he silenced her with another kiss. Not that she was complaining anymore. No, she wasn't complaining a damned bit. Not when he started placing hot, open mouthed kisses against the slender column of her neck. She gasped when he nipped the tender flesh where her neck and shoulder met. He withdrew his hand from her pants to reach up and tear open her blouse. Pleased to see she wasn't wearing a bra, he made a mental note to tease her about it later.

Norma watched through half lidded eyes as Alex lowered his head and swirled his tongue around one of her rosy nipples. She gently arched her back, thrusting her breasts forward, and groaned as she felt the wet tip of his tongue dancing over the sensitive pebble. One of his hands went to work and lavished the same amount of attention on her other breast. All Norma had the willpower to do was clutch at his shoulders as he sucked on her nipples, one then the other, back and forth, back and forth.

She groaned as he pulled away from her to cup her rear and hoist her up slightly, walking over to the desk and placing her atop it. His fingers squeezed tight against her ass, ground her against his hardness until she moaned his name. As Norma's hands were working on the buttons of his shirt, Romero fanned his arm across the table, sending paperwork plummeting toward the floor. She managed to undo his buttons and slip off his shirt, before his hands found hers and pinned them to the desk, near her hips. She took a moment to admire his smooth skin and the defined muscles of his bare torso before he urged her to lie flat on her back.

He gently trailed hot kisses down her neck, and swirling his tongue in the hollow above her collarbone. Her body throbbed with anticipation the further south he went, nipping along her belly and his fingers tugging at the buttons of her pants.

With one quick tug he yanked her pants and underwear down, and spread her legs to find her wet and ready. He took a moment to appreciate the delightful view before moving on. With practiced ease Alex slipped off her sandals and tossed them aside. Norma couldn't hold back her sob of pleasure as he took one of her toes in his mouth and started sucking in a way that made her pulse pound in her ears. Slowly he alternated between both feet until each of her toes were wet with his saliva, then taking one of her ankles in his hand and kissing his way up her thigh.

He could hear her sharp intake of breath when he nipped the sensitive flesh of her upper thigh, before soothing the hurt with a twirl of his tongue. Norma groaned with frustration as he playfully avoided the apex of her thighs, the place where she wanted, needed, him the most. "Patience," he chuckled as he kissed and caressed her other thigh. "Please Alex… N-now," she pleaded. Her body was on fire, and if he didn't give her what she wanted, she would reach down and finish off herself.

Propped up on her elbows she watched with eagerness as he got on his knees, leaned in close and boldly licked up her slit. "My…God…" she breathed. With a dull thud her head fell back against the desk as she ground her hips against his mouth, her hands tangled in his hair. She tasted like honey and copper pennies, and like a man starved, he lapped up her juices. His tongue slowly circled her clit, and she panted and scratched her nails along his scalp, arching closer. When he placed both his hands on her thighs and spread them as wide as they could go, she cursed into the dark as he slipped his tongue inside her.

"God, Alex, yes!" she groaned. With both hands he pressed down on her hips to stop her from writhing so much. She was close, so close, just a little more. Bliss was rolling through her in little waves and she cried out as she felt the slow tightening in her belly. "Yes, yes! Alex, don't stop!"

But he did. He did stop, and she let out a grunt of exasperation. "If you're gonna come, I want to be inside you," he growled. With that, he gripped her hips and pulled her to the edge of the desk. She slipped her hand inside his pants to stroke his neglected length, listened to him moan, then pulled her hand back out to push his pants and underwear down his hips in one swift move. Norma wound her legs around his waist for leverage, then reached between them to guide him to her.

The first thrust was almost enough to make her come – almost, but not quite. "I won't last long," she gasped as he hit just the right angle. With his hands spreading her thighs, Romero pulled out almost to the tip before he slammed into her again. "Do that again!" she breathlessly implored, and he complied.

When his thumb found her clit, slick with her natural juices, he rubbed in slow, deliberate circles, and she could feel the first spasm of an orgasm slap through her – vicious and brilliant. Norma couldn't control her mouth, couldn't help the way she cried for him as she squeezed her eyes shut and let him rail into her with abandon. She was about to come. And come hard. "Fuck! I-! Yes! Alex! Oh f-! Ah! Mm!" With a strangled cry all the tension in her belly exploded, the tremors of ecstasy racking her body, her juices pooling beneath her hips. "Almost! Almost!" Romero gasped, his brow furrowed in concentration. Norma tightened her legs around his waist and ground her hips against his, pulling him close and sucking on his pulse point. That was enough to undo him and he came inside her with a vicious groan and a fierce "fuck!" and they were left there, trembling and sweaty, his weight keeping her pinned against the desk.

That had been insane. But so good. Norma's legs felt like liquid, her head was spinning, and her lungs were burning as she dragged in gasp after gasp of air. And then much too soon for her taste, he shifted and pulled out of her. He extended his hand to her and she took it, allowing him to pull her back up. She rested her head against his chest, covered with a thin sheen of sweat, and wound her arms around his waist. "Wow… That was incredible," she sighed in satisfaction. Alex chuckled and pulled away from her and cupped her face in his hands. "Yeah, it really was. But I thought you were pissed off with-" she silenced him by placing her index finger on his lips and leaning in for a quick but tender kiss. "You're forgiven" she mumbled, mostly to herself. He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head, and whispered "I'll remember to put it down next time."

 **I wanted Norma to be pissed off at something insignificant because Norma being Norma, is perpetually angry at something or someone, mostly over the most ridiculous things. I figured it's a pet peeve of most women (myself included) when men leave the toilet seat up, and Norma seems like that kind of woman :P So, let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
